You Never Know
by trunks111
Summary: Yaoi. Naruto. No one knows what they don't expect. Snap judgements are constantly made about everyone you see. How do you know if you are right or wrong about them? How can you change the image of them you have in your head if you never talk to them? Would you even try to change that image if it's wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Dressed brightly as always, a slow smile was beginning to take form upon his tanned and whiskered face. Undead by Hollywood Undead was blaring into his ears. It was an extremely funny song, but also pretty serious. With his hands shoved into the pockets of his bright orange skinny jeans and his gangly frame covered by an equally orange large t-shirt, Naruto was quite a sight. He was on his way to Konoha University for his afternoon class of Art.  
The art he was in was taught by the famous Deidara. He had a habit of blowing up artwork, good or bad.  
At first, like many students, he had been intimidated by the eccentric blond man. After a few months though, he had gotten used to him, liked him even. Deidara understood his art. In ways only one man ever had before, Iruka, the man who had been like a father to him.

Unlike his outward appearance, his art was dark. He rarely used any colors, prefering the gray of pencil lead or the black of charcoal. Occasionally he would use black oil paints. Most of his work was in black, gray, and white though.  
Deidara had commented to him in his second week of being in the class, "Your art reflects the world, yeah."  
Naruto had looked up at the fellow blond, surprise etched into his features. Soon, he broke into his goofy grin and nodded enthusiastically at him. From then, they became rather good friends, even as teacher and student. Art was by far his favorite class because he didn't have to pretend in that class. His work reflected everything he couldn't or wouldn't say. It was plain, but it was expressive, if you knew what to look for.

As always, Sasuke and Neji were surrounded by a bunch of girls as the two "geniuses" glared calmly at each other. Naruto slipped around the girls easily, braced for the taunts he knew would come should either boy see him, or even, some of the harsher girls.  
He heard it as he was near the edge of the cluster, a soft, whispered, "Fag."

He said nothing, didn't even look around, not acknowledging the remark, simply continuing down the hall to the art room. He would be early he knew, but it was better so he could set up without disturbance. He opened the door quietly, hearing a rustle of clothing, but he didn't look over, a blush heating his cheeks.  
It was probably Deidara and Sasori. Sasori was the drama teacher, a master puppeteer.  
He ignored them as he got out his things, hearing Sasori quietly leave only he and Deidara moments later.

His latest working was all gray and white. Simple sketch and shade. It showed the famous tree outside the university with it's lone wooden swing, empty, just barely swaying in the breeze. People could be seen in the background, but they were indistinct really, the swing taking up most of the foreground, drawing the eye.  
The tree trunk and it's leaves and even the grass upon the ground were done in very fine, intricate detail. Even the shadow cast by the swing, which was very dark, and if you knew what to look for, you could make out vaguely human figures in the shading of the shadow. He did it carefully, the shadow was his current project of the whole thing. It was the last part.  
He bent over his work, his nose almost touching the paper, the scent of lead filled his nostrils as he worked, his hand beginning to cramp as Deidara announced the end of the class, finished projects were due in two days by the end of class. If anyone wished, he could look them over before the end of class in the two days, and he could point out anything they could do better or tweak in some way to increase the over all effect.  
He largely let them do as they pleased, any mediums were allowed, so long as it was something to do with the history of Konoha.

Hands turned grey from the lead, after putting his project away, he walked over to the large sink to an unused faucet and began the tedious task of washing his hands.  
He was soon joined by the timid, Hinata Hyuga, cousin to Neji Hyuga.

She whispered a shaky, "H-hi Naruto."

To which he replied with his small smile and a "Hey Hinata."

She blushed and finished washing her paint brushes as he grabbed paper towels and stepped back out of her way.  
Throwing away the paper towels, he turned his music back on, Sum 41 playing Some Say. He smiled a rueful smile as he walked. Nothing to do for the rest of the day. His course load wasn't bad. English, math, psychology, art, and philosophy. He wasn't sure about a major, probably art or graphic design of some sort. He knew some people had already declared their majors, in his year and in the year right above his. Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Kiba Inuzuka were among those who had already decided upon majors.  
He and Kiba were pretty good friends, hanging out whenever Kiba's classes allowed him to. He was going to be a vet. Neji was going for physics. Sasuke too. Hinata was going to be a doctor. Lee was going to be a childrens psychologist. He envied his friend's drive. He was happy for them though, Hinata, Lee, Kiba. They'd always been nice to him. Kiba had even told him he didn't care if Naruto _was_ gay.

"It's not like you hit on me or anything. Even if you did, I'd be no different."  
Naruto had laughed when his friend said this and so did the brunette. Kiba was a great guy, he really was.

Lee himself, was bisexual, and he told Naruto he admired him for many reasons, his looks even weren't that bad. He'd winked as he'd said that, causing the blond to blush but he laughed as Lee did, slapping him on the back as he did so.

Neji and Sasuke hated him. Neji because he heard that he was gay, Sasuke..., well he wasn't sure why exactly. He just knew the raven haired boy harboured intense dislike for him. It's not like he hadn't eventually apologized for all the stupid pranks he used to pull. He had. He even meant it! Still, he didn't like him.

Hinata..., she was a lesbian. She had told him one day after he'd asked her to have ramen with him in their last year of high school. He had grinned and said that was great, he wanted her to be happy. She had blushed and poked at her food, clearly embarrassed, even moreso as once they were done eating he had stood and hugged her, lifting her from the ground with ease.

No one knew if he was gay or not, they just suspected. Hell, he wasn't sure himself. He thought he was, but he had never given it much thought. Sure he found guys attractive, like Sai, Shikamaru, Kakashi; even though he was kinda old. A few others had caught his attention too, Gaara, for instance. And Kabuto. That dude made being a nerd sexy as hell. He laughed aloud as he thought that, getting a couple weird looks from some of the underclassmen he didn't know. He didn't mind of course, he was used to weird looks. And worse.

His grin widened as he listened to Bullet by Hollywood Undead.  
Arriving back at his small apartment, he fixed himself some ramen, gazing into space as he ate, not really thinking, just eating.  
Today had been better. Definitely.


	2. Distraction

After turning in his work, he was permitted to leave early.  
He did, Deidara wouldn't announce the next assignment until the next class. He had an idea of what he would like to do, he simply hoped it coincided with what Deidara expected. It was likely, they tended to think along the same lines.

With his hands in his pockets and his head down, he roamed the halls of the University.  
He would hear, without really hearing, students pass him, some making rude comments, some muttering to themselves, shoes squeaking upon the squeaky clean floors, doors opening and closing.  
Of course, when he turned the corner, he did under no circumstance ever imagine something so... so... hilarious.

It was the rival geniuses, Sasuke and Neji, kissing!  
He put his hand over his mouth, hiding his huge grin, trying not to laugh and he quickly backed up around the corner.  
What? What?  
They... What? He took a short run down the hall and off campus. Once safely off campus, beside the tree he had drawn, he started laughing, doubling over and holding his stomach. Laughing like mad. Neji..., who hated him because he thought he was gay. Sasuke who hated him for some reason. Kissing. Totally fucking, lip-locked, trying to suck each other's faces off, kissing.  
At last, he stopped laughing and just sat there in the grass, gazing up at the dark green leaves and the bright, pale blue sky. He wouldn't tell anyone what he'd seen. He wasn't that type of person. But it was still..., shocking to say the least. He had never suspected the two of them..., they seemed to hate each other. Really, though, they were almost identical in personality. The main difference between them was that Sasuke had been orphaned and Neji was part of a large family.

He leaned back on his hands, gazing up at the leaves, his tanned face tilted to the sky, his blue eyes pensive.  
Doing or saying anything about what he'd seen would be stupid. No one knew about them, clearly. They always seemed at odds. Trying to out-do the other. It didn't make sense..., given Neji's attitude towards him.  
Of course..., if he was deeply closeted, the hatred made sense. He was probably raised that way. Many people were.  
He sat and gazed at the leaves blowing gently in the wind for a while longer.

At last, he returned to his apartment.  
He fixed his ramen, still deep in thought.  
Just because it made sense..., didn't make it right. His thoughts on the matter, or their actions. Neji viewed him as a failure. He always would. There wasn't anything he could do to change it. He wasn't as smart as he was. He was average.

He heaved a sigh as he removed his ramen from the microwave. Stupid Neji and Sasuke. Stupid psyche class making him analyze shit.  
Making a face at his ramen, he scarfed it down before returning to his room, where he promptly fell on to the bed. He covered his face with the cool pillow and felt slightly better. He would do something about that problem. But first, his other idea. It would be at least a week though before he could work on it. It would surely drive him insane in that time. He would have to find something distracting to do.

Kiba? No, he had lots of classes. Lee? No..., he was dating Sakura, who still despised him. Kakashi? No..., he was probably with Iruka. Zaku? He hadn't seen him in years. Rumor had it though, that he was studying at the university, even lived on campus.  
Wouldn't be hard to track him down.

And so, he changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a pale orange large shirt, and went back to the university.  
He was extremely lucky, Zaku was walking out of his room as Naruto approached.

"Hey!" He grinned, waving and jogging up to the purple haired male.

"Oh hey, Naruto Uzumaki, right?" he asked, his deep voice reverbeating from within his chest.

"Yeah. I was wondering, if you're not busy, would you want to hang out?"

"Uh, yeah sure. I was just about to head to the rings. You fight?"

"I haven't, but if you need a sparring partner, gladly!" Naruto grinned as they began to walk.

Zaku glanced down at him.  
"Well I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm pretty agile!" Naruto protested.

"If you're absolutely sure man," Zaku shrugged.

"Of course!"

Upon reaching the gym, they went down the stairs to the rings.  
As Naruto had said, he was very agile, Zaku only managed to hit him a couple of times, always missing just barely because Naruto would wait as long as he could before moving.  
Dripping sweat, they climbed out of the ring.

"You're pretty amazing man."

"Haha, thanks." Naruto grinned.

Zaku stood and stretched his long arms over his head, his shirt raising slightly to give Naruto a glimpse of the pale skin beneath. Blushing, he turned away.

"You wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure," Naruto said quickly, beginning to walk towards the stairs, the blush still heating his cheeks.

Zaku was definitely a distraction.  
Food consisted of pizza, which Naruto had some sauce on his chin, which Zaku had absolutely no qualms about simply leaning over and licking off and then returning to his own pizza as if nothing had occured.  
Naruto returned to his apartment around 11, after having pizza, they had gone to hang in the park. Which had turned into a long, tiring game of tag. Still though, Zaku must like him. He was totally flirting! Naruto laughed as his hand covered his eyes. Why did his distraction have to be so... Distracting? Still grinning, he fell asleep.

At last, the day for the new art project had come. In a very good mood, Naruto dressed in a pair of bright white skinny jeans and a black shirt that hung off him. He threaded his headphone cord down his shirt, nodding to the beat of Falls Apart by Thousand Foot Krutch as it began once he turned his iPod on.  
Deidara explained the new project was to depict something meaningful in their lives. It could be a person, an event, a thing, anything was possible. So long as it's meaning was clear to the artist. Blowing up of projects would happen on the weekend, any who wished to attend, were welcome.

And with that, he left everyone to their work, working on his own project, clay birds.

Naruto was drawing the Hokage faces, how he'd painted them. Except the paints were black, the faces white. The outlines were all done lightly in gray pencil. He was only finished with the first by the time class ended. Disappointed only slightly, he put up his work and washed his hands. After this project, he was going to do something very important. And with any luck, he could convince Deidara to not destroy it, perhaps replicate it, but let everyone replicate it, in their unique styles, and hang it throughout the halls. It was doubtful, but he would try. He had time, at least a week, maybe even two.

Still thinking, he left the class room, he wondered if Zaku would want in. Or Lee, or Kiba, or Hinata? Definetely Hinata.  
A grin spreading across his face, he walked faster, Hinata. He had to go talk to her.


	3. Seriously?

Hinata, too, had left class early. Thankfully, she was in the second place he checked, the library.  
She was sitting alone at a round table, a medical text book open before her.

He sat one chair away, gazing at her imploringly, awaiting her finish of the paragraph or page or whatever.  
Finally, her pale purple eyes looked up at him.

Still grinning he began to talk, carefully keeping his voice low so no one could overhear and so the librarian didn't get mad.  
"I have an idea for my next art project. I'm hoping, Deidara will okay it. After I finish mine though, I want other people to make their own, of sorts anyway. With their art style."

She listened intently as he continued, "The subject is people. Judgements. Name-calling. Perceptions. Things like that."

She nodded, understanding.  
"Would you be interested in helping me create the first few?"

She accepted without hesitation, a smile upon her pale face. He grinned and leaned across to give her a quick, but tight hug before hurrying out.  
Since the others were still largely in class, he texted Lee, Kiba, and Zaku. Saying the same things he had to Hinata.  
They all agreed to help and were interested, but protested they had no artistic talent. He replied that they could trace what had already been done and just ad their own colors.  
Of them all, Zaku seemed the most interested. He wanted to meet up with him at the local pizza place to discuss it further. Naruto agreed, of course.

Finally, once all his classes were over, he went to the pizza place to see Zaku.  
He was sitting in a booth, a pizza already ordered and two slices gone. He grinned as he saw the blond, waving him over. The pale skinned boy was dressed in a black muscle shirt and some dark gray shorts, grinning at his friend.  
Naruto blushed faintly but took the offered seat across from the other male.

"So what's the whole plan with making these?"

"To hang them around the halls. Hopefully, to open people's eyes to their actions. To change how people act. Bullying needs to stop. We might be older, but it still happens here." Naruto's tone was serious, his blue eyes focused, even as he lifted a cheesy slice from the pan of pizza and began to eat.

After a few bites, he continued. "I want to start a movement."

"What's your major?" Zaku asked suddenly, his black eyes piercing Naruto's blue.

"I-I haven't declared one," the blond answered, blushing.

"Oh..., what were you thinking of going into?"

"I hadn't given it much thought really... Graphic design or something...," he mumbled, looking away from the teen sitting across from him.

"Dude..., this plan you're talking about, you could go into like politics, social justice type shit," Zaku said, leaning forward, his arms laying on the table as he looked across at the blond who was now squirming slightly under his gaze.

"But... That's like..., what the smart guys do."

"Who says you're not smart?" Zaku's tone had taken on a dangerous quality, his eyes narrowing just slightly.

Naruto gulped and slid down in his seat somewhat.  
"Uh..., lots of people... And I just don't have the memory for it all..."

"You could do it though..., double major. Graphic design for money and then social justice for a hobby, so to speak." Zaku seemed to calm some as the talk turned back to Naruto's major.

Naruto stared at him. When Zaku said it..., it all sounded so simple. So easy. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but..., it sounded doable. And if this thing he was planning went right, he would be ecstatic. He never wanted anyone to suffer as he had. He knew thousands of kids did though. Mayb though, he could start something. Something to reverse it all. To end it. To make sure no kid ever had to go through that again.  
It probably wouldn't get that far in his lifetime..., but he could start it.

A grin slowly spread across his face.  
Zaku grinned back and after they finished their pizza, their talk consisting of inconsequential things such as Zaku's boxing and his major, and video games, Zaku paid the bill and they journeyed back to Naruto's apartment together. The taller boy even walked Naruto to his room, a blushing Naruto turned to bid him farewell and then Zaku's warm, soft lips were on his own and time seemed to stand still.

He could smell him, pizza, sweat, and foresty. The taller pulled away and just smiled down at him before walking off down the street.  
Blushing, he let himself into his apartment and flopped on to the couch.

Zaku. Had. Kissed. Him.  
On the lips.  
Then smiled.

He had no idea what it meant, he hadn't even really known if Zaku was into guys. Clearly, he was. Or at least, he was into him. He liked him. He was a cool guy. Definetely protective of his friends. He was sexy as hell too. He might be scrawny, but he could kick some ass. Grinning and shaking his head, he set about doing some homework.


	4. Bets

Rubbing at his eyes tiredly, the blond covered a yawn with his hand as he sat up. He'd been up later than usual talking with his friends about his plans for the art project. It was nearly time to begin it. He had spoken with Deidara about it, he had agreed, saying "It's a very interesting idea, yeah."  
Naruto had grinned and thanked him. Deidara told him he would even work on one, after seeing Naruto's portrayal first.

Today, he began his portion. It would take days for him to do the very beginning of it. He was drawing the silhouettes of men and women. Their outlines would be done and colored in with black colored pencil. Many of the words would be done in white pencil, along with some dark red paint, dark blue paint, and some of them even in neon orange pencil or paint, whichever he could find.

He dressed in loose black jeans and a black shirt with orange tiger stripes along the sides, a grin on his face, despite his tiredness. He worked slowly and carefully, so intent upon his work, that he was the last to pack up and leave. He grinned sheepishly at Deidara as he left. Deidara waved a farewell before returning his attention to Sasori who was sitting in the Art teacher's seat.

Upon checking his phone, Naruto saw he had a message from Zaku.  
"If you're not too busy with your art, wanna hang with me? Don't care when, light classes today"

It'd been a while since they had hung out. Just the two of them.  
The last time it had been just them two..., it had been when Zaku had kissed him.  
Aw man, what if he thinks I don't like him? As Naruto fretted, he sent a reply, "Sure, not too busy, just finished art and that's last of the day"

Minutes later, Zaku responded.  
"Sweet, wanna game for a while?"

"Yeah. Meet you there"

Happily, Naruto made his way to the common room in the dormitories. It had video games, darts, pool, dvds, air hockey.

Sitting on the couch with Zaku, a cushion a part, he glanced at the pale skinned boy. His eyes were intent upon the screen, they were beginning to play Soul Calibur III. Zaku chose his character, which turned out to be Talim.

"Talim?! You're going to be a girl?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Just watch when I kick your ass," Zaku replied with a grin.

"Ha, right!" He retorted as he chose his character, Yunsung.

It was three wins to win, they were tied at two wins each.

"Told you!" Zaku laughed as he launched yet another spinny combo that ended with Naruto's character lying facedown once more.

"I haven't lost yet!" He tapped the buttons rapidly, for his character to get up and he did a combo which sent Talim flying across the screen as he regained a little health from each blow he dealt.

They continued back and forth a while longer.  
Eventually, Yunsung threw Talim off the edge of the arena for the win.

Grinning Naruto set his controller down and turned to Zaku.

"Damn... Well, as winner..., what would you like as a prize?" Zaku asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Naruto surprised himself by answering, "Well, how about another kiss?"

Blushing furiously as Zaku grinned and leaned in close, the taller stopped centimeters from the blond's lips, his darkeyes searching Naruto's.

"You sure?"

Nervously, Naruto gave a slight nod and then Zaku's lips were on his and he wrapped his arms around the taller, pulling his body closer. He felt Zaku smile into the kiss, one of his hands moving to gently cup Naruto's burning cheek in his cool palm as his other hand rested lightly on Naruto's upper back. Still blushing, he was slightly breathless when Zaku broke the kiss, leaning back before lightly resting the tip of his nose to Naruto's.

"You know..., I definetely wouldn't mind doing that again."

Naruto's arms fell back to his sides as he blushed and looked away, glancing back at the game screen.

"If you can beat me with a girl character," he replied, grinning at Zaku.

"You're on!" Zaku grinned, facing the screen and picking up his controller.

Zaku's warm leg upon his own was only a slight distraction as he again chose Yunsung and this time Zaku chose Seong-Mina. Needless to say, Zaku kicked Naruto's ass royally. He only got in a few hits before Zaku's character started stabbing him repeatedly with no way to interrupt. Naruto set the controller on the coffe table, sitting back with a sigh.

"Damn. I forgot about her."

Zaku laughed. "How could you?! She's the female version of Kilik."

Naruto groaned. "Kilik! That bastard."

"He's epic dude."

"I know but he's a bitch to fight."

"Right!" Zaku laughed again, sitting back with Naruto, looking over at him, his eyes drawn to the whiskers on either side of his face.

Naruto caught his gaze, self-conciously reaching up to touch his whiskers.

"They're cute...," Zaku said softly before leaning over to lightly run his very cold tongue over one of them.

Naruto turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Tasty. Not as good as pizza..., but still tasty." Zaku grinned before laughing at the look on Naruto's face.

Naruto laughed too, shaking his head.

"You liked it and you know it," Zaku grinned once more.

"Not as much as you," the blond retorted with a slight smirk.

Zaku shrugged and leaned back over to him, lightly pressing his lips to the blond, pulling away before the blond could kiss back.

"Dunno about you," he said as he stood, "But I have some homework I need to do before tomorrow."

"I don't have any but..., food sounds good...," Naruto said as he blushed, looking away from the stretching Zaku, whose shirt had started to rise to reveal his abdomen.

Zaku chuckled and lowered his arms.  
"If you're still up when I finish my work, we can get some food?"

"Of course," Naruto grinned up at him.

"Sweet. Later man," Zaku ruffled Naruto's soft blond hair before walking around the couch and out the door.

A blushing Naruto sat on the couch a while longer. Thinking.  
He hated labels, but couldn't help wondering what he and Zaku were. Friends with benefits? Almost-dating?  
With a soft sigh, he shrugged to himself and turned off the ps2 and tv, returning to his apartment.


End file.
